Generally, computer operating system configuration information is stored in a structured manner, such that access thereto is controlled at a system level. However, in some systems, certain system configuration information is stored in an unstructured manner, such as a plain text file without access regulations. In Microsoft Windows®, the HOSTS file is one such example. The Windows HOSTS file allows for Domain Name Service (“DNS”) override of domains to Internet Protocol (“IP”) addresses. It is a plain text file, with each record appearing on a single line. Each record consists of an IP address in the form of xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx, followed by a textual domain name. Any attempt by an application to access the domain will be redirected to the corresponding IP address.
The Windows HOSTS file is a frequent target of attack for malicious code. This file is commonly abused by malicious code to deny security software access to its Internet locations, as well as by phishing schemes. This file is shared amongst all users and applications on the system, and there are many legitimate reasons to make changes to it. These facts, coupled with its “plain text” format, make protecting the HOSTS file very difficult. What is needed are methods, systems and computer readable media for providing protection for non-structured storage of system configuration information, without preventing legitimate access.